Conversa:Red the Doctor Q.I/@comment-31195718-20170202140123/@comment-31195718-20170204142456
olha jake,pra começar que esse é o mural do red.the doctor q.i. a coonversa era com ele voces que vieram aqui,como eu posso provar que eu realmente provar que eu mudei,se eu estou bloqueado,e outra como posso esperar meu bloqueio acabar se ele por infinito,alem disso eu só vim com contas multiplas por que fui block global,sobre minha conta original junirobf,que foi realmente bloqueada por uma semana,na epoca eu era um novato,perdi a senha nem lembrava direito o nome da cota só criei pra ser ecoheçido,mas quando me esqueçi dela voltei a editar por ip as vezes falando que eu era o tal usuario que ninguem nem lembrava,que eu nãi criei um topico falando que a rose era a mãe da jasper eu criei um pedindo o link pro que oerguntava se a rose era a mãe da jasper já que eu não me lembrava o nome do topico e não o achava de jeito nenhum,a pouco tempo a6stras eu achei,mas ainda sim perdi od evarios outros ,adiferença é que dessa vez não pedi links pra acha-los,como eu tinha feito no passado provando que eu realmente mudei e amadureçi apesa de realmente haver certas coisas que pelo viso unca mudam,ou se mudamchegando ate mesmoa desapareçe r de vez levam tempo,eucriei essa con ta bsucando um recomeço limpoe usa-la como ponto de ignição para o meu plano secreto que lhes reve-larei com prazer quando pedirem é um plano longo e complicado que trara aonsequencias serias as wikis envolvidas eu espero que boas mas podem ser ruins e resultarem em uma advertencia por isso queme stiver ciente das regras devera me dizer quais as consequncias dele já que vaia elm do youtube tudoisso pra ficar mais confuso ese rpardoiado na fanfic,ma sisso não vem ao caso agora,embroa escrever uma fanfic é uma coisa que eu nunca fiz por mais imaginação e fantasias e outras coisas bizarras que e prefiro enm dizer que tem na minha cabeça e que eu pretendo levar tudo afanfic,mas agora isso mais uma vez ão vem ao caso ja que isso aqui é pra falar sobre a wiki suw a wiki qu eu mensoa taquei foui uma das wiksi onde eu surgi a outra foi a ub10 atrvaes da pagin a do argit uma da spouquisimas aginas que eu me lembro de ter editaod por ip em 2015 quando sstrou cumplices de um resgate no sbt e eu perid o primeria capitulo,e lfaando erio ver aquela novela ea quas uma torttura por diversosos motivos naõ revelados ! e sbr eidtar em topicos iantivos fioi pra que fossemf echados por que todos os topcis con excessão dos mais improtantes apos 7 dias deveriam ser fechados pra nao coroer isso que correu as votações encerradas deveriam ser logo fechadas cois que nnehuma wiki se rpeocupe em fazer nem emso acentral eus e opudesseja teriad ado minha opinião sobre a petião contra as discussçoes mas não posso por motivos que caso nenguem saiba eu irie explciar mas tarde.! mas enfim só estou lhes explciando pra que nao haja mais duvidas sobre meu passado tipo dizerem que eu estou envlvido no esquema de corrupção e fui alicado eploe matheus de souza opesm,só por que entrgeueidados confidnciasi a ele e brinquei de zueria dizendo que eramos amigo sissp é pro caso d emais alaguem que não seja da wiki steen universo e talve da ub10 ou de outro lagr e esteja leno esse topico busncando mais infiormações sobre o esquema eu realmente mudei então talvez só em 28 d feverio ou nates cirarei uma conta na wikipedia bsucando um reocmeço limpo ja que ate lá minhas sanções não serão asi ativas como antes. t tudo bem eu sei que eu errei e realmente ereço bloqueio por meus crimes,mas veja bem undot so inocentes ja foram vbçloqueados minato e seus fakes ja foram blqoueados por terme menos de 9 anos e sao contantanetmentes bloeuados me wikis mas eles são bloqueados com a acusação de ser eu quando não são eu não siu o minato eu so criei uma cota pra fingir ser ele minao13467 assim como uma pra fingir ser o nano clockwork218,só e mais nada eu não sou ele,e enm o tutusu jedi spremo e ne aquele guilherme que cirou a maldita oagina sobre a diamante branco eu nao sou nenhum deles logo é injusto e ilogico que sejam bloqueados ncom a acusação de serem eu,se for pra eles serem bloqueados que sejam por um motivo justificado e nãpor juniagem,e come ssa conta aqui eu nem editei na wiki ifnity train e ja fui block pelo que eu fiz no chat da suwiki igual minah cont agroa block global daf10 ip foi blqoeuada klá segundo no one 7 por viadagem só pro caus do que eu crie uma pagina desnecassaria queneu nçãp sabia no caso uma da cartoon nework braisl,voces fam de mim como se voces fossem pefeito e nunc tivessem errado não me julguem se não quiserem serem julgados tmabem eu posso te erado ma sja volti a tras o que só prova de que como eu estou amadureçendo com o passar do tempoa te em fereçi pra jduar na wiki maericana de clarencio,embbora isso nçao conte n su mostre que eu realmente mudei ajjudando em wikkis que eu nunca editei pou pouco ampenas li e mesmo assim não obtive nehumm cargo por emhlor que e neh fieto nem se eu ficassem priemri lugar adinatari amas enfim e isso não ha muito o que fazer mas mesmo assim eu pensei erefltei e aguntar iso tudo de chatice que eu aguento emc asa é ruim eu faltie nos dois primeriso dias de aula quinta e sexta efiquei editnaod aqui em outra spavras é isso memso eu realmente mudeie eu esotu disposto msotrar iso atodos mosmstrar que sou um novo ser e provando a red the doctor q i que o episdio deoutra semana no cartoon yawn experient realmente exissitsee e sedevmos oh não criar uma aogian pra ele na wiki,alias bem que no canal dele o gem irado ele podia legndador o epsidoio em questão. eu ate concordo que eu devo ficar blqoeuado por um tmepo pra pagar por minhs ações nessa wiki e na infnityt rian wiki,ma spor que tem que ser pr infito o memso vale pro que eu fiz na ub10 e afiliadas quando eu neme eidtie na de fanfiction orignalmente embr agora né,eu ja fi ban do chat mas não blcok fda wikia em outras pavras ate mereço ficar blcok po rum tempo ms por que tm que ser inito por que nao encurtam pra sei la um mes ou uma semana e dependendo do meu comportamento pode diminuri pra tres dias ou menos ou se rirtar um mes embroa isos ja é desncecaersaro uma vez que isso aqi é sp pra ma revisao de bloqueio então se o que eu falo em ortras wikis naoc ont netõa meu blcok não pode auemntar pleo que euf fiz em putras wiksi e iso aui emc as rlament eme irta aguentar toda essa conversa chata,mas enrifm é isso eu tnehoq eu bolar mais dieias rpa inahf anfic entõa vamos logoe ncerrar logo isso por que eu aje mec anseid isso tudo era só uam emnsagek simples por red mas dpeois que todos os admins e bucortas vieram spo falotiu aconta antig do caio o luck one então mas enfim é isso gente,realmente cansa tudo isso eu só fico esprando uam respota e isso irta memso e me faz se rpundio em putras wikis ligdas desnecerssariament eo rmue objeitovo de faze rhsitoira etc la na ub10 mas isso aj esta se desvandomutio do topico então em outras palavras os vejo mais tarde oua ssim que alguem repsoder a esse topcio apos acabar de ler ele -o !